herofandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Man (Marvel)
Tony Stark/Iron Man is the main protagonist of the comic by the same name. Stark: an inventive genius, industrialist, and multi-billionaire, went to Vietnam to oversee a field test for one of his transistorized weapons, that his company-Stark Industries made. While there he accidentally stepped on a bobby trap, and a piece of shrapnel became lodged in his chest. Injured, Stark was captured by Communist forces under Wong-Chu, and made a prisoner. While in prison, Tony created a mechanical suit of armor so that he could escape, as well as using his technological know-how to create a pace-maker like device to keep his heart beating and thus, Stark could stay alive. Using the Iron Suit, Stark was able to escape the Communist forces, and once back in America, he perfected his work, making a practically invincible iron suit much like he has today. Powers Although Tony Stark himself doesn't have super powers, his armor gives him enhanced strength -allowing him to lift up to 100 tons- as well as flight via rocket boots. His armor is also equipped with the most advanced technology and weaponry to give him an advantage over the mega villains he battles. Gallery Iron Man also appears in Marvel Cinematic Universe. Ironlant1.jpg|Iron Man as the Iron Lantern iron-man-brando-1600.jpg|Ultimate Marvel's Antonio "Tony" Stark Iron_Man_Render.png|Tony Stark as he appearsa in Iron Man 2. Tony_TheAvengers.png|Iron Man in The Avengers Iron_Man_3_final_poster_textless.jpg|Iron Man in Iron Man 3 IronMan3xr1.png|Iron Man and War Machine Armadura de Iron Man MK VI (Tierra-8096).png|Iron Man as he appears in The Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes iron man.jpg|Iron Man in Family Guy Iron Man en Phineas y Ferb Misión Marvel.png|Iron Man in Phineas and Ferb: Marvel Mission Iron Man in Disney Infinity.png|Iron Man in Disney Infinity iron man 2.jpg Iron_Man_Mk_L_2.png|Iron Man as he appears in Avengers Assemble 54417261767ef.jpg Sup-im-8 page1.png Superior Iron Man Vol 1 1 Çinar Variant Textless.jpg|Iron Man as the Superior Iron Man 54e799be09342.jpg IronManSuperior.png Tumblr o21qrq3qJK1qaaapfo1 1280.jpg Tumblr o21qrq3qJK1qaaapfo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nz5wzm18Ox1u8e3cao1 1280.png Tumblr o2334zYU4O1r1j8zoo1 1280.jpg Tumblr o2334zYU4O1r1j8zoo2 1280.jpg Tumblr o2334zYU4O1r1j8zoo3 1280.jpg Tumblr o2334zYU4O1r1j8zoo4 1280.jpg Tumblr o3ykd3Qb861vo8hbho1 1280.jpg Tumblr o3ykd3Qb861vo8hbho2 1280.jpg Tumblr o3ykd3Qb861vo8hbho3 1280.jpg Tumblr o3toh2YWnP1r4wk6uo1 1280.jpg Tumblr o3toh2YWnP1r4wk6uo2 1280.jpg Tumblr o3toh2YWnP1r4wk6uo3 1280.jpg Tumblr o3toh2YWnP1r4wk6uo4 1280.jpg Tumblr o3toh2YWnP1r4wk6uo5 1280.jpg Tumblr o3toh2YWnP1r4wk6uo6 1280.jpg Tumblr o3toh2YWnP1r4wk6uo7 1280.jpg Tumblr o3toh2YWnP1r4wk6uo8 1280.jpg Tumblr o3toh2YWnP1r4wk6uo9 1280.jpg Tumblr o3orxu1XhY1rgnq5so1 1280.png Tumblr o3cbj2wWqP1ulydjio1 1280.png Tumblr o3cbj2wWqP1ulydjio4 1280.png Tumblr o507o8rWFP1rsus6so1 1280.jpg|Tony as Intergalactic Iron Man Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Business Heroes Category:Officials Category:Rich Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Gadgeteers Category:Avengers Members Category:Supporters Category:The Messiah Category:One-Man Army Category:Protectors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Loner Heroes Category:Addicts Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Orphans Category:Nurturer Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Corporate Mascots Category:The Icon Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Global Protection Category:Provoker Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroic Creator Category:Chaotic Good Category:Successful Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Determinators Category:Role Models Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Justice Scenario Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Archenemy Category:Armored Heroes Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Extravagant Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Book Heroes Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Spiderman Characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Famous Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Type dependent on Version Category:War Heroes Category:Casanova Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Brutes Category:Anti-Communists